


Любовь побеждает всё

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [18]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к одному из самых смешных фанфиков, прочитанных артером. Вам не хватает русских реперов в монастыре пятнадцатого века, это факт. И любовь там действительно побеждает все.
Relationships: Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy
Series: Низкорейтинговые видео и арты [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Любовь побеждает всё

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фанфик](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9376504).

[](https://i.ibb.co/pfKZ8yn/IMG-1269-sm1.png)

[Бонусный арт](https://i.ibb.co/Hq0F79V/IMG-1270.jpg)


End file.
